


Of vindication, redemption and noise.

by Zaldun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaldun/pseuds/Zaldun
Summary: Sometimes saying sorry isn't enough to fix what's broken.And sometimes that's OK.





	Of vindication, redemption and noise.

Maybe it hurts more then he expected.

 

“I'm sorry”

 

Why did he have to say that now? Why couldn't he have said it **then** when things were simple and true?

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

There was clear indecision on his face. Good. You're glad.

 

**This is fine isn't?**

 

It's really not.

 

But it doesn't matter, you think even as he climbs and begs and pleads and **cries**.

 

**It's all you're fault that he's like this isn't?**

 

It's OK though. This is fine. It has to be fine. Everything is A-OK and nothing is wrong.

 

**But nothing is right either is it?**

 

But it doesn't matter as you shove him back on that blood stained field with nothing but his wits and his guts to him.

 

It was harsh. It was cruel, and you know you're falling into the same damn trap that snared him.

 

At least you never claimed that you **weren't** vindictive.

 

But that's all you've really got to your name now isn't?

 

Oh well. You don't need anything more you guess.

 

It was only a matter of time before it ended like this.

 

**...So then why did it hurt so much?**

 

Ah well. Just another thing to be tossed aside to the wind and the bloody plains before you.

 

Empathy was never your style anyway.

 

**Because somehow that's the best justification you can make any more really.**

 

And well, at least you managed to get the last drawn out, tired old **laugh** out this right? That's what truly matters. That's all that **needs** to matter.

 

Even as you draw your last breath you make sure he hears it. Makes sure he **sees** the anguish. The broken, high, strained and downright **horrid** screech that can barely be considered a human sound.

 

 **Make him realize it's all his fault**.

 

You'll never let him take back what he's done.

 

**Maybe it'll spare him in the end to.**

 


End file.
